Devotedly Safe
by Rosel
Summary: Set in s4 Devoted Chloe sips some pom-pom juice and sees only Lex. She's devoted to him but is he devoted to her?


Title: Devotedly Safe  
Rated:PG-13  
Summary: Chloe drinks some pom-pom juice and sees Lex.  
Wordcount:5,168  
For the Battle for the Best Challange

Chloe didn't need this. Once again it felt like everyone's lives were so much more important then hers. She was just trying to break a story but both Lois and Clark had bailed on her and yet again she had to do all of the grunt work all on her lonesome. It wasn't that she didn't love going after a story and feeling the buzz that journalism gave her, she did. It would be nice if someone could be there for once. It would be nice if someone could be there for her and carry the load with her. Chloe was glad to be among the living again. She had spent three months all cooped up in the safe house with little human contact and absolutely no on the scene investigating. She had a whole new appreciation for going on the scene and going after a story but even now with everything almost back to normal she still felt lonely. She couldn't believe it but she actually missed the safe house. The strange thing was even though she was cut off from all those she cared about there were times when she did not feel so alone. She didn't feel ignored and unimportant like she didn't matter and wasn't appreciated. She felt valued and appreciated and needed. She felt needed by Lex.

She wasn't naive though, she knew Lex had ulterior motives. Chloe saw Lex in his Armani suit walk past the bleachers and sticking out like a really hot sophisticated sore thumb. Chloe knew Lex was trying to get Clark back into his good graces. What was he thinking going to a high school football practice in that suit? Really? Although, if anyone could pull it off, it was Lex. No matter his atmosphere he certainly filled out his suit well. The power purple dress shirt with the first two buttons undone taunted her. Chloe really didn't want to see him, like everyone else in her life he used her and discarded her. She didn't care he could ignore her all he wanted; she would not give him the time of the day. She saw him talk to the head coach in whispered tones and then he looked up at the cheerleaders giving them the once over. Chloe rolled her eyes as he glanced at her as he gave her that crooked evil devilishly handsome smirk. She so didn't need that kind of acknowledgment from him.

Chloe went back to talking to coach Teague about the football player who tried to shoot him. He tried to blow her off but she had to stick to her persistence and cornered him until he promised an interview at a later time. She looked into his eyes making sure he wouldn't blow her off. He went back to the team and Chloe took a sip of the Gatorade, frustrated. As she drank it she looked up at Lex shaking the head couches hand and then he started to leave the football field heading towards the school. All of Chloe's frustrations and negative feelings evaporated. All she saw was Lex. She was filled with an overwhelming rush of desire, excitement, and explicit joy. She was flooded by an innumerable amount of warm and fuzzies all pointed at Lex Luthor. She was devoted to him.

Lex Luthor found himself in the coach's office. He knew he had problems when he was going through a high school coach's student physicals. He couldn't help himself. He promised himself he would stop prying into Clark's secret. But he was here talking to the coach about his sponsorship to the team and he just couldn't help but see if there were any discrepancies in Clark's physical he had to take to join athletics. He found himself picking the lock on the black file cabinet as he opened it he lingered staring at the files. They were just right there just with in the reach of his finger tips. He closed it, no he couldn't he had promised himself he would stop, he wanted to gain Clark's trust back and this would only make matters worse. Lex shut the cabinetdoor. He needed to keep himself in check, which he was finding more and more difficult lately.

It was the thing that brought him away from all of his friends. He knew that Chloe had the same curiosity and thirst for knowledge he suffered from but there were some lines she just wouldn't cross and there were some lines that appalled her that he did cross. She understood his ebbing thirst for knowledge but she put her friendship for Clark first. When he had hidden her in the safe house they had spent a lot of time together, since it was basically only him and her uncle she could have contact with. Gabe was hidden in another top secret location and no one else could know where Chloe was for her safety. He would bring her, her favorite foods and watch really bad foreign films and bring her all sorts of rare editions of Classic novels not to mention mystery novels and even started to bring her some real live mysteries that she spent her time trying to solve with him. He started bringing her his research about the stones and they searched together. Then when he let it slip that Clark probably left because Lex had a whole room dedicated to Clark and his secret she couldn't look at him the same way again. He hated that look. He hated that look of when his friends were seeing him as the villain. Since then he spent less time there and more time globe trotting trying to find the stones and working on this mystery by himself and with who ever he hired. He saw Chloe today and couldn't help but stare at her cropped top showing just the right amount of cleavage. Hey, he was a guy; he could admire the view as long as he didn't touch. There were plenty of times when they verbally sparred that he couldn't help but wonder if they did some very different kind of sparring. There were moments when her outfits hit her curves just the right way that his eyes lingered. He may not have the apple pie morals Clark did but he really did not need the unnecessary press that would occur by seducing a minor. So he was left with admiring her from a distance. Lex gathered his senses and was about to leave. He was not going to let his curiosity get him this time. He can be the good guy. He can leave without peeking at Clark's file. As he opened the door he was taken a back by a glowing Chloe smiling from ear to ear wearing a cheerleading outfit.

Lex laughed amused and looked down at her outfit admiringly and said, "Um…Chloe since when did you have an affinity for pom-poms?"

Chloe teasingly put her hands up Lex's chest and said, "Since I saw you drooling over those bimbos I figured you were into this kind of thing."

Chloe then pushed the door open pushing Lex inside the coaches office. Lex didn't exactly struggle he was too taken by Chloe to protest. He knew she wasn't acting like her self. Strange and out of character behavior was never a good sign in Smallville. The last time Chloe had the strange behavior she almost died.

He then started to push Chloe off of him and he said sternly, "Chloe you are not yourself."

Chloe tilted her head and smiled seductively, "No, I'm not I can be what ever you want me to be Lex."

Then she pushed Lex roughly on the desk.

He felt her soft skin against his and he gawked the way the cheerleading outfit hit her curves just right. Chloe smoothed her hands up his chest and grabbed him by the collar and kissed him. Lex Luthor had a powerful brain, he was a keen observer, and he was great on his feet in dangerous situations. But somehow those keen facilities he usually so profoundly relied on decided to lay back while his lower brain took over.

Chloe's lips brushed against his with full scolding hot force. Lex opened his mouth to help her with better access. He kissed her back massaging her lips in kind. As she conceded to attack his tongue with her own she frantically tore off his jacket.

Then Lex wrapped his arm around her waist his finger playing with the red fabric. He pulled on the hem of her uniformed shirt, then moving his hands under it. Chloe moaned and pulled Lex closer to her. She wrapped her legs around him. As she continued to devour him with her hot and frantic lips.

She then un tucked his shirt grabbing it and pulling on the buttons. Then suddenly the door flew open and there stood Jason Teague staring and smirking a little.

Lex got up and pushed Chloe off embarassed and upset that he let his guard down like that. He stayed away from miners for exactly this reason.

Then Jason said, "Well, I'll take a rein check on that interview then, Chloe."

Chloe barely acknowledged him.

Jason rushed out of there and Lex button his shirt back and grabbed his jacket off of the floor. Chloe just hopped up on the desk teasing him and signaled him with a come hither look. Lex took in a deep breath and reminded himself of who he was. He was Lex freaking Luthor he did not turn into puddy at the sight of Chloe Sullivan. He gathered his senses and looked at Chloe reminding himself, Chloe was not her self, and there most likely was something wrong with her. He had to figure it out. Her and Clark probably tress passed at some lab. And he had another problem as it was: Jason Teague. He barely knew the guy but he could not let it get out that he had almost had sex with a minor in the high school coaches office. All he needed was this bad press.

He then looked Chloe straight in the eye and said, "Chloe, I have to take care of this stay here."

Chloe smiled seductively folding her legs, he really wasn't used to seductive Chloe, and she said, "I'll be waiting."

Lex went back outside as the main coach was talking to the players, and he went to Jason who was standing by the Gatorade getting the clip board looking at it. Then Lex said, "Jason can we have a word?"

"No worries Lex my lips are sealed."

Lex was relieved and yet surprised he didn't have to resort to black mailing, it was a good thing he yet to find anything about him. He was still suspicious things just weren't that easy.

"Thanks, but why?"

"Oh, please Lex, I'm not some small town gossip, besides I totally get it."

Lex looked up at him even more suspicious then before. What did he mean by that? Did he have a thing for Chloe too? He did notice them earlier they did seem to be flirting he was totally checking her out but no Lex dropped the thought he could not dwell, he just had to be happy he had this was one less problem he had to think of.

Then Lex nodded and took a drink of the Gatorade.

Then Jason said, "Yeah, so don't sweat it, Chloe seems like a great girl and I wouldn't..."

Then Lex said, "What do you mean she's a great girl?"

Jason smirked and said, "Well, I wouldn't know as much as you do clearly but..."

Then Lex grabbed Jason by the red collar of his shirt and said, "Stay away from Chloe."

Jason stood back and said, "Dude what is your problem? I don't ..."

"You don't think I didn't see you checking her out?" He then pushed him and he landed on the table holding the Gatorade and then Jason pushed him off of him and he said, "What the hell?"

He then grabbed him pushing him some more and then both crashed into the Gatorade causing it to spill all over both of them. They then continued to wrestle soaked wet drenched in the green liquid.

Everyone stopped everything and stared and the couch and Clark ran to them both and pulled them off of each other.

Clark picked up a drenched Lex and said, "What's gotten into you?"

"None of your business." Lex said as he pushed Clark off of him and ran out of there.

Then he ran to the coaches office where Chloe sat there waiting for Lex patiently and she said, "There you are I've been waiting."

Then Lex grabbed Chloe by the arm and said, "Come on."

"I'll go any where with you."

"Good, because we're getting away from all of those wandering eyes."

"Oh is my Lexy poo jealous?" Chloe asked teasingly.

"Not Jealous, your just mine." He said as he pulled her tightly to come with him.

***

Clark looked at Lex worried and a bit baffled and then he helped Jason up. Then Clark asked, "What was that about?"

"I don't know he just freaked out about Chloe." Jason said.

"What about Chloe?" Lana asked.

He looked at her and then back at Clark, "I don't know."

Lana looked at Jason shooting him a knowing look of suspicion and then Clark looked at Lana curious sensing there was something going on. Jason wiped off some of the Gatorade that stayed on his face. Some had fallen on his lips so he licked his lips. He saw Lana look at them worried.

Jason noticed Clark looking at Lana and said, "What are you doing?"

"What?" Clark asked.

"Stop looking at my girl."

Clark stared at Jason confused and asked, "Your girl?"

Jason pushed Clark and said, "Stay away from her."

Clark looked at Lana confused and then disappointed.

Lana bit her lip thinking on her feet and said, "Oh, my gosh Clark Jason he was just got this drink all over him he must of drank some of it and so did Lex. I smell some weird strange Smallvillian thing going on."

Then Jason went to Lana and he said, "What are you doing talking to him?"

Lana rolled her eyes and said, "It must be some kind of possessive love potion. You probably should figure it out, Clark. I'll take care of Jason."

Then Jason raised his eye brow and said, "Yeah you will."

And then he grabbed her by her hips pulling her close to him and kissed her right there in front of everyone.

Everyone gawked at them including to Lana's horror the head coach.

Lana pushed Jason off of her and said, "Damn it."

Then she looked to Clark exasperated and said, "Clark fix this. Get Chloe I know if you and Chloe put your heads together you can figure out what this is and find the antidote."

Clark looked at Lana suspicious and said," I shouldn't leave him alone with you while he's like this."

Then Jason let go of Lana and he went straight ahead to attack Clark. Clark caught him and said, "Jason your not yourself."

Then Lana went between them and grabbed Jason by the hand cupping his hand with hers softly and stared him tensely in the eye and said, "Jason look at me. There's nothing going on between me and Clark. Just come with me OK we will figure this out together."

Jason's eyes wouldn't leave her and he followed her like a sad puppy dog and then she led him out of their and into the parking lot.

Clark just stared all confused and a bit heartbroken at Jason's and Lana's tender moment.

Then suddenly Lois arrived and she ran to Clark and said, "Clark, there's something wrong with Chloe."

"What?" Clark asked.

"Some cheerleader saw her steal a cheerleading outfit and she confronted Chloe and Chloe punched her."

"What? Chloe wouldn't do that." Clark said.

Then he looked back at Lana in the direction where Lana and Jason were and then said, "She must have taken the drink too."

Lois looked at the spilled green drink and then said, "Someone potioned the football drinks, but why would Chloe...?"

"She was interviewing coach Teague, it looks like Lex and Coach Teague are under the influence." Clark said.

Lois and Clark arrived at the Torch looking at the office and Clark was going through Chloe's files searching for any clues in her past research.

"So far there's no files on a meteor rock love potion that makes you all violent."

"Then it's new." Lois said. Then she pushed Clark off of his seat and said,

"Step aside Smallville."

Then Lois went all around on Chloe's computer. Then she decided to look at Chloe's latest story.

Then Lois said, "Well, Chloe maybe MIA but she is still on it. This guy that attacked coach Teague had some type of substance in him Chloe was wondering if the meteor infected him and he had burns on his hands. Her notes here say what ever he was on stopped after he got burned. Once again my cuz saves the day. The antidote is heat."

Clark smiled and said, "Of course. OK you figure out where Lex and Chloe are and I'll see if I can see about that antidote."

Lois looked at him bemused and she said, "What are you going to do start a fire?"

"I'll take care of it." Then Clark left.

Lex led Chloe to his silver Lexus.

Chloe's eyes flickered and she said, "Are you going to have your way with me in your car?"

"I'm taking you away from everyone else, a place where we won't be interrupted, a place where you belong, a place where you are mine."

He as said as he caressed her check and then grabbed her and kissed her she pulled him into a scolding hot kiss. He kissed her in way as branding her as his own taking her lips with full force sliding his tongue all around possessively, Chloe welcomed it and responded with vigor and then he grabbed her butt and pushed her into the car, Chloe eagerly hopped in.

Lex skillfully drove the car speeding as fast as he could with one hand on the wheel and the other hand laid on Chloe's bare leg.

As they arrived Chloe brightened with a huge knowing smirk and she said, "Oh, Lexy it's our place? It's where I belong."

Lex then scooped Chloe up and carried her wedding style. She wrapped her arms contently around his neck. He then kicked the safe house door open. The place looked exactly like Chloe left it, her wall of weird still laid intact, her elegant purple pillow Lex had bought for her during her time there still laid there on the coach, and the DVD's they used to watch together still laid on the coffee table.

Chloe looked up at Lex filled with awe and a bit of pride,"Somebody missed me."

"You have no idea." Lex said as he threw Chloe on the couch and then he hovered over her. He pinned her down and pressed his lips against her hard and forceful Chloe responded in kind pushing and pulling back opening her mouth eagerly for him to enter. He swished his tongue with hers frantically as his hands lingered down her uniformed shirt.

He tasted her strawberry lips and devoured them claiming them as his own. She pushes back just as hard. She kisses him with vigor as she tugs on his damp shirt. She tore it off. Enjoying the view of his finely sclulpted chest.

"I want you Chloe, just like this, right here, I always did." Lex said.

Chloe gasped for air and said, "I did too."

She then tore his shirt off. Lex smiled devilishly and then he ripped at her uniformed shirt and ripped it a part, revealing her lacy pink bra.

***

Clark used his super hearing and listened to Lana and Jason, in the car, they were making out furiously. Clark knew he had to put Lois' and Chloe's antidote to the test.

Oh, how difficult it would be to break up the Jason and Lana love fest. So he super sped and used his heat vision to make a small flame in the back seat of the car.

He saw Jason get up and looked at Lana shocked and he pushed her away looking bummed looking like he realized what happened. Then Clark extremely quick super patted the fire out with his hand.

He sighed at least that spell was lifted. He did not want to dwell on that. So he focused on his super hearing, trying to hear Chloe, finding her. He listened for miles just searching everywhere focusing and focusing until he heard Chloe's pleaing voice, "Oh, Lex, I want you now!"

Clark shrugged as he used the voice of Chloe's pleas for Lex to find her at the safe house. This disturbed him to the core, but he had to save her and take this spell away from her. So he followed all of Chloe's pleas and moans all the way to the safe house. He just hoped he got there before Chloe unwillingly did something she regretted.

***

Lex continued to kiss Chloe frantically and then Chloe pulled on Lex's built undoing it hurriedly her eyes filled with fire and utter anticipation.

Then suddenly they felt a change it started to get really hot and Lex was filled with the realization what he was doing. This bright fuzzy feeling where he had to be with Chloe and that was all that mattered seemed to go away and he was slapped out of some kind of dream.

Chloe froze too and dropped her hand from Lex's pant and then she pushed Lex off of her and said, "Lex what the hell?"

Lex hopped off of Chloe confused and then suddenly Clark came in with an extinguisher. There was a fire in the hall way and Clark took it out and then he looked to them and said, "Guys are you Ok?"

"Confused." Chloe said as she picked up Lex's jacket and put it on her covering herself up.

"You both were infected. The Gatorade was spiked with some kind of love potion."

Chloe shrugged awkwardly and said, "Of course, this is Smallville."  
***

Chloe took a deep breath as she entered the Luthor mansion, sometimes Chloe really detested all of the strange things that happened in Smallville where green K makes you all wacky and you have to go all over the place apologizing. She hated this part, especially since she had to have this beyond awkward conversation with Lex Luthor, Lex never got awkward, which made it even worse putting pressure on her to up her game and treat this like some kind of verbal judo. Usually she was up to the challenge but now? She remembered everything, she remembered throwing her self at Lex Luthor, she was beyond embarrassed and she knew it was something Lex could use against her. Chloe brushed the thought away just let him try, if he tried to use it against her she would go right back and use it against him it was more damaging to him.

Chloe sauntered into his office trying to keep her cool and be all confident and in control; she could not let her guard down with Lex Luthor.

Lex was on the phone and said, "Your welcome, and like wise. Bygones."

He motioned for Chloe to sit and then he said, "Chloe, come sit. I'm glad you came."

Chloe at that point wanted to run far away she awkwardly looked around and sat down.

Then Lex said, "So you called?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. He was going to drag this out wasn't he? He enjoyed seeing her squirm that was just like him. He really infuriated her sometimes.

"Yes, well, I figured we should talk about my little spat of love potion number 9. I just want to make sure..."

"We're on the same page."

"Yes." Chloe said a bit out of breath.

Then she continued, "Things like this happens in Smallville. So I was on the stuff it made me crazy and all in love with you, but I just wanted to say..."

What was it she wanted to say again? The words kind of all mumbled together incoherently in her head.

She bit her lip.

Then Lex's smiled curled into that devilish smirk of his.

"Wow, isn't this a sight to see Chloe Sullivan a loss of words? I know I'm good, but I must be really good."

"Shut up, Lex." Chloe shot out.

"Touchy." Lex said.

Chloe then got up and said, "Whatever Lex, I should have known you use this against me. Well, no worries, I'll just have a tabloid to visit. How's Lex Luthor seduces minor sound? I know I can come with something a little more tawdry then that."

"Chloe wait?"

Chloe turned around amused that she could change his tone and be in control just like that.

She said, "Yes, Lex you were saying?"

"I'll stop, I surrender please Chloe sit."

Chloe looked up at him and said, "I don't think I will. I just came to say in case you were wondering it was just the potion. I... I don't want it to come up again."

"Right, but Chloe..."

"Yes?"

"I don't think it was." Lex said.

Chloe shrugged, "Of course it was. I don't... I wouldn't. Obviously it worked as the whole first person you saw you went all screwy for."

"Well, Chloe it worked on me too and you were no where around and Coach Teage will a test that I went all screwy for you."

Chloe sighed, "But...why me? I mean we barely...you barely... your...you left just like everyone else does. You don't want me like that no one does."

That statement came tumbling out of Chloe's mouth and she immediately regretted that. It came to a shock to Lex. He looked down at Chloe shaken he looked deep with in her emerald eyes and he said, "I didn't abandon you. I couldn't stand to see you with that look of disappointment on your face. I hated letting you down. I couldn't face you. You saw me as a villian and I couldn't stand it because I was starting to believe that you didn't. I was starting to think that you believed in me when no one else would."

Chloe felt like something was stuck deep in her throat. She felt the intensity of Lex's eyes. And she blurted out, "I didn't see you as a villian. I was disappointed, sure, but I never wanted you to leave. You were all I had that summer, you were the only one I could hold onto and cling onto. And that was all because of you, because you were keeping me safe."

Chloe then punched at Lex's chest.

Lex caught her arm and patted them gently and pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear, "That's all I wanted."

Chloe whimpered into Lex's chest and said, "Damn you Lex."

"What?"

"Why do you have to make it so difficult?"

"Make what difficult?"

"For me to hate you?"

Lex cupped her chin with his thumb and said, "I guess that's my vice."

Then he kissed her full of gentleness and tenderness and love. And for that moment that is all Chloe needed.

***

Lana wondered around her Talon apartment staring at her cold coffee looking tense and not so great. Jason was discovered and now he probably would be fired. What could she do now? He needed this job. They were so careful and now because of that weird Smallvillian thing Jason probably would have to leave.

Then suddenly Chloe sauntered over to her looking up beat and chipper and holding the paper. Lana sunk she really wanted to be a good friend to Chloe and congratulate her on whatever story she was so proud of but she was not in the mood, she could lose Jason and she couldn't share why she was bummed to her best friend.

Then Chloe slammed the paper on the coffee table showing the headline in bold letters "Pom-Pom Juice makes billionaire and coach all love sick crazy"

Lana looked at the headline and said, "Nice."

Chloe hopped with a giddy excited wide toothy grin. "Yeah, my work is gotten pretty good. I go onto tell how the drink made anyone who drinks it be all in love and violent but that it stopped with heat."

"OK."

"So Lex went over to the head coach's office and showed him that. I think Jason's job will be safe."

"No offense Chloe, but I doubt just your article will save Jason's job."

Chloe smiled knowingly and said, "Well, Lex putting pressure threatening to stop funding the athletic department if he fires Jason probably will."

Lana looked at Chloe shocked and said, "You had Lex blackmail the head coach for Jason? Why?"

"Well, because Jason didn't tell on the little cheerleader billionaire show we gave him in the coach's office. And we're friends Lana, it's what friends do."

Lana's eye went wide and said, "You and Lex? For real?"

Chloe sat next to her friend and she said, "Keep it on the DL, at least until my eighteenth birthday."

Lana smiled and said, "Wow, when did this happen?"

"Well, the pom-pom juice gave us a push."

"What about your article?"

"It's true, it did make Jason and Lex all love-sick and violent I just left out that love was already there. No one needs to know that. Lex doesn't need the scandal and Jason needs his job."

Lana hugged Chloe and said, "Thanks, you saved us."

Chloe shrugged her shoulders and said, "It's what friends do."

Then Lana said, "I missed you Chloe. I missed our girl talk."

Then Chloe grabbed some ice cream out of the freezer and two spoons and then she said, "OK, let the girl talk ensue!"

A Month Later

Safe House

Lex and Chloe sat on the couch as Lex pulled the bottle of wine. Lex smiled and as he finished pouring Chloe's wine glass and he said, "I thought this place was appropriate for your birthday."

Chloe smirked and asked, "Why is that? Because this is the place where we got all pom-pom juice drunk?"

"No, because this is the place where I fell in love with you."

Chloe blushed and bit her lip and then sighed in awe and said, "I love you too, Lex."

Then Chloe put the wine glass down and looked up at him and he cupped her cheek and kissed her.

And this was it, Lex knew he was where he belonged right here with Chloe by his side.


End file.
